Nice to Meet You, I Think
by lilbrowneeeyes
Summary: Bella, a hardworking sister mother of 5 year old Andy has a pretty screwed up life, from having to deal with a drunken father, to doing whatever it takes to pay the bills.. What will happen when she meets a green eyed stranger in a very strange encounter? And why does she feel like this certain encounter will change her life forever? ALL HUMAN. PROVOCATIVE LANGUAGE. POSSIBLE LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I'm ready. Ready to get through another day. My alarm sounds, while I numbly reach over to turn it off. I have no idea why I even use it anymore, it's not like I sleep anymore nowadays. I usually just stare at the ceiling for about 10 minutes and time just seems to fly by and next thing I know it ends up being 6am.

Sitting up, I run my hands through my brown locks and let out a small sigh. The annoyed part of my conscious continuously asks "why me?"

I force the negative thought out of my head. Standing up, I stretch a few times and walk towards my mirror and stare at the reflection looking back at me, I don't recognize who I am anymore. Who am I? All I seem to remember now is my name.

Bella. Isabella Swan.

Sister, no… Mother, technically to my younger sibling, Andy. But, what am I, really? Two words, five syllables. Fucking exhausted.

 _Stop it, Bella. There's no room right now to complain. Andy needs you now more than anything._

 _Shit, Andy!_

I snap out of it and look at my watch.. oh come on, seriously! 6:15? Time really needs to slow down, I quickly run out of my room and knock twice before entering Andy's room. I pause for a moment and smile watching him sleep on his stomach, snoring softly. Walking towards the bed, I bend down and his his forehead, "Andy, rise and shine, it's time to get ready for school."

His lashes flutter and his eyes open slowly, revealing the identical brown eyes we both share. Grinning, he sits up and hugs me. "Bella! Can you make french toast today?" I ponder for a moment, putting my hand under my chin and tapping it, "Hm…"

"Please please please, Bella!" He begs while giggling. I laugh along with him and ruffle his hair, "okay, now quick, go take a shower and get ready!"

Kissing my cheek quickly, he nods and jumps out of the bed and runs toward the bathroom. I stare at the bathroom door, shake my head and giggle.

* * *

Running down the stairs, I step on a squeak toy. I bend down and pick up Tommy the Alligator which is Andy's favorite toy, which he can never seem to find ever, but then appears in the same spot by the stairs every morning. At first, it annoyed the crap out of me out but I've gotten used to the mysteries of the Swan household.

I walk down the hallway, picking up the usual shorts on the floor owned by Charlie, my father, who is sleeping on the sofa snoring loudly with an empty beer bottle in his hand, cradling it like it were his prized possession that he can't seem to let go, ever. I roll my eyes and go straight into the kitchen, opening the cupboards and taking out the bread which we're currently running low on. I make a mental note to buy another bag of bread at work. I check the fridge, along with milk. I'll have to make do.

Sighing, I get started on the French toast and hope today will be a good day.

I hear small footsteps running down the stairs as I place the plate on the table and pour the last bit of milk in a cup. "It smells so good, Bella!" Andy says. I smile, "well I hope it tastes as good as it smells, now eat up, you can't be late on the first day."

I have to say I'm a bit surprised, most first graders dread the first day, or was it just me? My first day as a first grader ended up with me throwing a tantrum and biting my teacher on the leg. You can say I was a bit of a drama queen. Andy here though, seems to be taking his first day like a champ.

I walk over to the sofa where dad is laying, if I were any other person, I'd think he was dead. He never moves in his sleep. I have to say it was a bit unsettling at first, but now it's just something normal I have to endure seeing every morning.

"Hey, fuckhead," I shake his shoulder, eliciting a groan from him "HEY! Get up! You reek like you slept in the dumpster!"

"For your information…" He mumbles, "I did sleep in the dumpster and I've honestly got no damn clue how I ended up here, on this damn couch, havin' to listen to your damn whining. Trust me, I was perfectly fine with the empty beer bottles, smelly garbage bags and rotten banana peels."

I roll my eyes and snatch the bottle from his hands, "yeah, well take a shower why don't you, you're attractin' flies."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" He grumbles, while sitting up and running his hands over his face, squinting his eyes at the sight of the sun shining through the kitchen window. "Jesus fucking Christ, Bella close the damn blinds, will you?"

"Hey! Watch your language in front of Andy!"

"Oh, so you get to call me a fuc-…" Waving his hand, "never fuckin mind."

I take a quick glimpse at Andy and wink, to which he responds with a toothy grin.

He mutters under his breath and gets up, walking with his back slumped towards the bathroom, almost tripping over his own footing in the process.

I quickly run up the stairs and into my room and take my shorts off and switch it with skinny jeans. Not even bothering to put on a bra on, I pull a white tank top over my head and finish my "oh so stylish outfit" with a pair of converse.

Putting my hair in a messy bun, I spray myself with perfume and run out and down the stairs again where I find Andy putting his dish in the sink and walking towards the bathroom, I follow him and open the door, seeing Charlie fully naked sitting on the toilet with an annoyed expression, "there's somethin' called knockin' have you heard of it?"

I shrug, while grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste, as Andy grabs his own, "yea, but once you start payin' bills like your daughter does... only then, will you be able to force me into showin' you some disciplinary respect. Until then, shut your trap." He raises his head and looks at me through the mirror, seeing me grin at him with my toothbrush in my mouth. Say something old man, I dare you.

He rolls his eyes and looks forward again, where he sits there and stares at the wall.

That's what I thought.

* * *

"Hurry up and grab your bag, Andy, we gotta go." I say as I walk to open the door while he grabs his backpack and swings it over his shoulder.

As soon as I open the door, I see someone and... something I didn't expect to see.

"Who the fuck are you?" I say to the handsome green eyed man holding a pack of condoms. "I'm Edward, the guy that dropped off the drunk, and I'm here to drop off the condoms he left in my car. Nice to meet you, I think."

Staring at the condoms, I avert my eyes to him, and then avert my eyes to Andy, who replies. "Bella, what are condoms?"

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"That was one hell of a pick-up line, don't you think?" I ask, shrugging a sweater on. His eyes go a bit wide for a moment and he opens his mouth to say something but I stop him to it.

"CHARLIE! Get your ass out here, there's a man lookin' for you!"

I hear a loud thud in the bathroom and immediately run in with wide eyes, "Charlie, what the he-.." stopping midsentence and staring at the open window. Slowly turning around, I see Andy looking bored and Edward… Well, surprised to say the least.

"Okay, so here's what's gonna happen. You," I say pointing to the man, "either have a choice to stay and wait for that asshole to get back, or leave. Take your pick and make it quick." I say, grabbing Andy's hand gently and pulling him towards the front door. "If you're leavin', make sure to lock the door. Bye, Edgar." I slam the door, but not before I hear a mutter from the man and completely ignore it.

"Bella, I think you said his name wrong" Andy says, looking up at me, confused. I mirror his expression. "I did? What did he say his name was again?"

"I think he said, Edwin." He thinks, then slowly nods. "Yea, it was Edwin!"

"Really?"

He nods at me. Huh… I shrug my shoulders and we continue our walk to his school, completely missing our fully naked dad, running across the street from us.

* * *

I stoop down and give Andy a small smile, "you ready to kick some first grade ass?"

He looks up at the school and then looks at the ground, shrugging. My brows furrow and I angle my head to make him look at me instead of the ground. "Hey, Andy, what's wrong?"

"Do you think mom will come back?" He asks and I'm taken aback by the question, I was definitely not expecting that question. "What brought this up?"

"There's moms dropping off kids like me, will mom come back to drop me off to school too?"

My heart ached at his voice, He sounds hopeful. I open my mouth but no words come out and the school bell rings. "You're gonna be late, I'll find some spare cash at the house and we can go get ice cream after school, how's that sound?"

He nods and hugs me, "Love you, Bella."

Hugging him closely. "I love you more, now go and kick some first grade ass." I hold my fist out and he hits his fist against mine. I stand up slowly, watching him walk towards the school. Slowly breathing in and out.

Good day… Please be a good day, I mentally say to myself as I walk back home.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Weber?" I ask, while washing the dishes Andy and I left out this morning.

"Ye-.. Wait, Bella is that you?"

I smile, "yes, it's me. How are you, Mrs. Weber?"

"Bella, what did I say about calling me that? Call me Sara, please.. And I've been doing well, just a bit preoccupied with the boys, what about you?"

I roll my eyes and giggle, "I've been fine, Sara. You know… If you want, I can watch the boys today, I kind of need to make a couple of bucks, got the light bill notice and I've got until Friday to pay."

"That would be great, Bella. Truly great, I haven't been able to get much sleep these days, so absolutely! And don't worry, I've got you covered."

I breathe a sigh of relief, Mrs. Weber knew of my situation and she never judged me. In fact, she's been a helping hand through it all. She's like the mother I never had and I'm grateful for everything she's done for me and Andy.

"Alrighty, so when should I come over?"

"Can you come in about 30 minutes? I've got a job interview out at the Swap-N-Trade. Silly choice ain't it? But a woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do."

"Ain't that right…" I mutter. "Hey, while you're there, you think you can check if they have more job openings? I could really use the money, even if the pay is shitty."

"No, problem, Bella. Of course, I will.. Hey! Isaac, put that down! Sorry, Bella, I'll let you go now. Give me a call when you're outside yeah?"

"Okay, see ya then." I say before ending the call. My mind goes on auto pilot as I rinse the soapy dishes and put them in the dish rack.

I snap out of it and turn the water off just as I hear a flush. My brows furrow and I look down the hallway. Rolling my eyes, I mutter "fuckin' Charlie.."

Walking towards the bathroom, "finally appeared again, I see!"

The door opens and my eyes go wide, "Edwin, you're still here?"

He looks at me confused, "Edward."

"Who?"

"Me.. It's Edward, not Edwin and yes I'm still here, why would I pass up the opportunity to see the beautiful girl whom I saw 20 minutes ago… Again?"

Rolling my eyes and scoffing, "Weren't you here for Charlie... And didn't you bring condoms? Are you here to screw Charlie? Shit, you're gay?"

"Yes.. Yes.. No.. and NO!" His voice growing at the last part.

"Alright! No need to be loud. I wouldn't care if you were gay."

"Sorry, it's just that I was here to return the condoms he left in my car, but when I opened the door and saw you, I wanted to stay until you came back so I did. Hopefully that doesn't sound creepy."

"Extremely."

"Fuck." He mutters while rubbing the back of his neck.

I smile, "it's alright. I've met creepier and less unattractive men that tried to get to know me."

Smirking, his posture changes. "You think I'm attractive?"

"I'd be a liar if I said you weren't… But seriously, I've got to leave in a couple of minutes and I don't know if you're gonna stay and wait for Charlie, personally, I'd advise against it. When it comes to Charlie… It's always better to just avoid him all together and act like you never met him."

"Then I'll take your word for it. I can drive you to wherever you need to be?"

"No point," I say walking back to the living room and grabbing my bag off of the couch, "Mrs. Weber's house is just down the street, I can walk. Thanks, anyway."

"Then I'll walk you." He follows me, confidently.

"Seriously?"

"Yea? Why not. It'll give me more time to at least get to know you."

I hold in a laugh, "trust me, there's not much to know and you're better off."

"Says who?"

"Says me," I look up to him, putting my hand on my hip, challenging him.

"Good thing, I'm my own boss and do what I want. I'll be the judge on whether you're _worthy_ of getting to know or not." He says smirking down at me, god damn he's attractive… And his eyes are so green… Jesus take the wheel because I'm about to crash.

I roll my eyes, "whatever. It's your time that's being wasted, not mine. Just don't start complaining about how I'm not fun enough and shit and we're good, cause I warned ya and don't you forget it."

"Bella.. Is it?" He asks and I nod, "well Bella, stop overthinking this. If I'm wasting my time then I'm wasting my time. My problem not yours, don't worry about it, now let's go for that walk and let me know you, alright?"

I stare at him for a few seconds and slowly nod. He opens the door and lets me walk out first.

Chivalry isn't dead but I feel like I'm about to be.


End file.
